conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Central America invasion of Panama
This article is about a sub-conflict of the Third World War, for the article covering the complete war, please see World War III (FW). The Central America Invasion of Panama, codenamed Operación Desvío, is the ongoing invasion of Panama by Central America, to gain control of the Panama Canal Zone. The Canal was seized with the intention cutting (fast) maritime communication between Asia and Europe for Organization of Independent States-alligned countries thus forcing vessels to make the longer and dangerous route through the Strait of Magellan in Tierra del Fuego. It is believed that other purpose of the invasion was to defy the prescence of OIS in Latin America. Followed several hours later, Everetti naval vessels appeared in the canal region on both sides of the canal, landing Militant Forces agents and droids into the zone. Everett announced support of the taking of the Panama canal to ensure OIS military forces do not pass through. Several hours later, Cuba announced support in the invasion, stating the Cuban people demand justice for the Yarphese hurricane attack that occurred earlier in the year. The Cuban military deployed patrol ships, fighters and 500 troops into the Panama canal zone. Background At the Planetary Alliance For Freedom Emergency Summit in August 9, 2010, President Fernando Gutiérrez-Stahl mentioned that his government would fully support the idea of attacking Yarphei, but due to the outdated and lacking techonology Central America wouldn't withstand a direct attack to the Asian nation. It is still unknow how the idea of invading the Panama Canal Zone originated. Since September 15, a massive mobilization of troops began, but it was seen as mere exercise, as no reasons were given by Statal Governments or the Federal Government itself. It was only noticed that officers and members of the Everetti Militant Forces arrived at training bases throughout Central America. Reactions Central America Reactions in the invading nation have been of mixed feelings. The Governor of Guatemala state, Álvaro Colom Caballeros, has agreed upon the decision of the Federal Government, stating that "For world peace, every alternative has to be evaluated." Many deputies of the Parlacen have expressed their disapproval toward this movement, claiming that the former member and current observer country of the Parliament is a neutral nation (although allied with the OIS) and blocking Panama Canal is "outrageous" and a threat to American economy. East Asian Federation In an almost immediate announcement, the Government of the East Asian Federation stated that a total embargo will be placed upon Central America unless every non-military ship is allowed through Panama Canal. The State Development Office also later released a statement threatening the removal of all support for the construction of the long-stalled Nicaraguan Canal should trade ships not be allowed through by Tuesday. Panama During the first day of the occupation, Ricardo Martinelli, President of Panama, didn't respond to the claims of Gutiérrez-Stahl and the to overall event. Everett In the afternoon of September 15, Everetti troops arrived to the Canal zone and placed at the two entrances of the Canal. The happening is focused on strenghtening the security of the zone. Allied States of America Officials from the Allied States Government stated that the invasion was "unprovoked" and "completely unnecessary." The government has also released that its stance will be neutral to both sides, however, some speculate that the Allied States is funding the Panamanian Government unofficially to support their war effort. Timeline All events listed have occured in GMT -6:00, Central American time. September 15 *10:30 - President Gutiérrez-Stahl declared state of war. *11:00 - Central American troops stationed at the two entrances of the Panama Canal zone and blockaded the area for OIS-alligned countries' ships. *11:45 - The East Asian Federation announced and made effective a total embargo on Central America. *15:53 - Everetti and Cuban troops arrive and positioned at the entrances of the Canal. September 16 *The Panama Canal Authority contracts the EcruFox Corporation to assist in the defense of the canal against attacking forces. The Allied States Government not being a signatory in the U.N. Mercenary Convention is said to have a neutral stance on this legal act by the country's largest company. September 19 *The last of the EcruFox contractors arrive. The tanks are scheduled to arrive on the 21st. September 20 *Everetti air force begins air strikes against Panamaian military infrastructure, destroying transport aircraft and tanks. Droids arrive to secure the canal zone. Marines are put on alert in the state of Yucatan at Fort Avaris for possible deployment to Panama. *EcruFox contractors begin secure the Miraflores locks and assist the Panamanian Military in securing the Centennail Bridge and the Bridge of the Americas. September 22 *Everetti naval vessels from Fort Avaris arrive in the city of Panama, landing Marines, droids, tanks and APCs into the city. Naval vessels blockade the southern entrance and begin strikes against Ecrufox Mercenaries and Panamanian military. Cuban troops in the north head south down the canal to aid the battle against the mercenaries, supported by a Militant Forces special operations team. Kappa Squadron fighters provide air support. September 25 *9,000 additional Central American soldiers are sent to reinforce the siege of Panama City. **Several platoons will stand at the Costa Rica-Panama frontier, blocking the customs and restricting pass into Central America. **A brigade is expected to march towards the Pacific Ocean entrance to the Canal, in an effort of recovering the area. *30,000 Everetti Marines arrive in Panama and join the siege against Panama City. Militant Forces and droids secure the canal zone, taking control of the bridges leading across into Panama City. A night battle ensues between Everett-Central American forces and Panamanian-EcruFox forces. Panama City is blocked by sea by Everetti naval vessels. **Additional Everetti forces prepare for deployment following the joint Brazilian-Argentinian-Chilean invasion of Peru and Venezuelan invasion of Colombia. Everett states its intentions of providing aid in both invasions. *As the Everettis assist in the siege of Panama City, the EcruFox task force evacuates senior military - and political officials to safe zones elsewhere in the country. Category:Central America Category:Wars Category:Events Category:FW Storage